Desert: Winds of the unknown
by AuroraGlow
Summary: Risha, a young spirited cat who lives with a group in the desert, gets torn between family and what she believes is right.


Shadows began to fall over the land, drenching everything that was in its path with darkness. The sand dunes and dried grasses rippled slightly with the coming night wind. All was silent, except for the sound of gusts passing through the canyons a couple miles away. Cats snuggled together in their dry woven dens, trying to grasp on to the remaining minutes of sleep they had before they would rise.

All except two cats.

The russet tom looked over the dens from a Dune, while the Black she-cat ,Who was barely visible in the coming shadow, attempted to puff out her short pelt while she paced next to the tom.

"The group will be waking soon." She murmured giving her chest a lick when she settled, worry obvious in her voice,"We'll have to send away our brave cats."

The Tom nodded "yes, and it is then, when you shall announce your leadership." He said looking into her yellow eyes.

It was only a second, she flinched and dug her claws into the sand, her eyes widened with shock. "But what will become of you?" Sadness starting to peek through her voice.

He took a deep breath and sighed thoughtfully "I will search for my final resting place, where the many other great leaders before me have passed."

If the she-cat had been worried before, it was nothing compared to what she felt now. The tom noticed.

"Zil, there is no cat I trust more then you." he said calmly, reassuringly.

"but Hakim! You still have many nightfalls to live!" Zil tried, her voice broke of any mask, she pleaded.

Hakim purred and shook his head, "Like the others, I know when its my time, they've told me."

Hakim almost sounded _excited._

Zil on the other hand, who had started pacing again, stopped abruptly when he finished his words, and gave him a confused look.

"They've _told you_?"

Hakim chuckled, "I am sicker then most can see."

He half purred when Zil noticed his features.

His calm and confident demeanor always distracted the group from what was really happening to him. Age.

Were those grey hairs always on his muzzle? And when did his whiskers and fur become so ragged? His weakened frame visible beneath his long fur. For once Hakim looked frail and helpless. How could no cat notice?

"I'm so sorry." Zil murmured staring at the ground. "We...I should ha-"

"This is the life of a _leader_ Zil, are you ready?" Hakim asked, his gaze weary, as if he thought she would refuse.

Zil thought for a moment.

She would be _responsible_ for so many lives, she would be _responsible_ for carrying every cat through the hard times, when there is no turn she would have to create a new path. Something about that sparked Zil's mind. This would be _her_ group, Zil would lead them to the future Hakim had always dreamed of. She would do it for him, even though it will be tough and laborious, Zil would repay Hakim's great leadership with her own.

Zil closed her eyes,"Yes, though I may never be as great and wise as you were."

Pride lit up Hakim's gaze and warmth flooded through Zil.

Hakim straightened his posture and looked down at Zil, "Do you Zil, pledge to protect these cats, even until your last breath?"

Zil looked up "I do." she said confidently, so confidently that it even startled her.

Hakim twitched his whiskers in amusement, then cleared his throat, "Very well, I now give you my authority and my best wishes, Take my place and continue what I have not finished."

Zil looked at her paws again, she knew what would happen next.

Hakim lifted her chin with his tail.

"I'm not dead yet." he mewed.

Zil purred and came closer to touch noses with him.

Once their noses touched Zil felt a shock come from Hakim to her. She felt like the dune vanished beneath her and she gasped.

It was so quick, she wobbled when the dune felt like it returned.

Before she knew it Hakim was backing away.

"I must go now." He mewed noticing that the stars had become more visible.

"Farewell." Hakim said.

He turned around and started down the dune.

He walked away from his territory. His life. His future.

No, not his future, Zil's.

When he had gone a considerable distance he turned back.

He could see Zil's silhouette in the moonlight still watching him go.

He tore his gaze away from the she-cat and continued walking into the unknown.

 _Vole._

Hakim's thought broke the silence.

He looked up to the sky, "Take care my love."

To be continued...


End file.
